Lessons with the Delinquents
by Saku-Chan.x
Summary: AU OOC: As Sakura stared into the lust-filled eyes of the Uchiha males, she briefly wondered if she had entered into a parallel universe. Sakura/Uchiha Possible Three-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters; they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary**: AU OOC: As Sakura stared into the lust-filled eyes of the Uchiha males, she briefly wondered if she had entered into a parallel universe. Sakura/Uchiha Possible three-shot

* * *

><p><strong>Lessons with the Delinquents<strong>

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>"You have <em>got <em>to be kidding me."

"Actually, you'd find that I'm being deadly serious." Tsunade responded in monotone, her hazel eyes looking her at her highly appraised pupil dead on in the eye.

"But I never agreed to do this, Tsunade." Sakura folded her arms over her chest defiantly.

"I don't need your consent Sakura," The blonde shrugged offhandedly. "I'm doing this for your benefit, you may not see it this way now, but I can assure you that you will in the future." The pure look of unadulterated anger that flashed in the pinkette's eyes nearly caused the busty blonde to sigh.

Sometimes she wondered why she ever considered working with children, they were all ungrateful brats.

"How is this for my own benefit?" Sakura all but hissed out, slightly resembling a provoked snake. "You're practically throwing me into a den of hungry lions!"

"Sakura, you're just tutoring a bunch of harmless simpleminded students. That's hardly being 'thrown into a den of hungry lions'. She used quotation marks, before slouching back in her chair, inwardly wishing for the supply of sake Shizune had successfully managed to hide.

"A bunch of harmless simpleminded students my foot!" She protested with indignation. "More like a bunch of perverts who only seem to be interested in trying to get in my pants, rather than learning anything!"

"May that be true, Sakura." Tsunade deliberated her next words carefully. "They all need tutoring, and as this school encourages peer mentoring, I'm afraid that you're one of the only few students who are always highly thought of by both her teachers and her peers."

"There were _other_ candidates for this position?" In almost a split second, Sakura thought she could see light at the end of this very, very dark tunnel. Jade eyes twinkled with unrestrained excitement, as Tsunade nearly sweat-dropped at the sudden mood swing. "That's really great, then I guess you don't need me anymore." The rosette moved to stand up, thoughts focused solely on running far, far away from this room in case Tsunade were to change her mind.

"Hold your horses, Sakura." The blonde rolled her eyes at the naïve rosette, who amusingly resembled a deer caught in the headlights with fear evident in her eyes. "Unfortunately, the other potential candidates had other obligations to attend to, so technically you're the tutor by default." The headmistress uttered without any trace of sympathy for the horrified girl sitting across from her.

"…" Sakura was speechless, and for a moment she felt her soul departing from her body. There was _no_way she was going to survive the school year, if she was going to go through what happened when she was the school's therapist.

"Well, seeing as you're already brimming with excitement, let's get started on the schedule shall we?" Tsunade chirped with a sugar coated tone, as she shuffled through the paperwork.

Sakura's eye twitched in annoyance. Oh how she would love to strangle the blonde's neck _thoroughly_.

* * *

><p>"So, just let me get this straight, forehead." Ino began sceptically, raising an eyebrow at the rosette. "You get to tutor a bunch of the hottest hunks in this school, yet you <em>aren<em>_'__t_ excited about it?"

"Well, I just spent the less ten minutes ranting and raving to you about how much I absolutely detest the majority of the male population at this school, so I suppose that might suggest that I'm not exactly thrilled about my current predicament." Sakura feigned an innocent look, which was instantly responded with a dark glower on the blonde's part.

"Now there's no need to be like that, Sakura." She tsked in irritation, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I asked a reasonable question, besides most girls would be more than willing to be in your position."

"And I would willingly trade my place with anyone of them," Was the immediate response, the rosette running a hand through her hair. "However, it seems that Tsunade is hell bent on making my life a living hell."

"Psh, I'd say that Tsunade was handing you a life line, Sakura." Ino carefully concealed her grin with her coffee cup, as the said girl's face blossomed into bewilderment. "Think about it, why else would she make you tutor the _smartest_students in school?"

"I'm still debating about whether you still have your sanity in tact or not." She answered evenly.

"Tsunade's obviously playing matchmaker with this tutoring business," Ignoring her friend's last statement she digressed. "Well, it's not like you express an interest in anything related to romance, so she's just giving you a push in the right direction—"

"The rightdirection to what exactly, a bunch of perverted males?" Sakura retorted angrily, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

"Correction, a bunch of _sexy_perverted males." Ino smirked deviously, directing a smug look at the poker-faced rosette as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Sometimes I worry about your boy crazy fantasizes, Ino." She sighed dejectedly, while she took a brief sip of her warm beverage and averted her attention to her watch, only to splutter out the drink in alarm.

"_Sakura_, you've just sprayed all your disgusting germs all over my new Gucci coat!" Ino shrieked out, as she tried to wipe the dark blotches on her formerly pearl white fur adored coat, however much to her dismay, her attempts proved to be futile.

"Sorry Ino-pig, I'm late for the first tutoring session!" The pink haired girl called over her shoulder, as she strode purposefully towards the cafeteria's twin double doors. Despite the increasing amount of dread growing at the pit of her stomach, she knew that Tsunade would probably burn her alive if she didn't attend the classes.

"You'd better tell me _every_ single detail, forehead! " Sakura rolled her eyes at the blonde gossip, as if she would make that her main priority. That is, if she managed to get out alive.

* * *

><p>'<em>I<em>_'__ll __be __fine; __surely __they __won__'__t __try __to __harass __me __right?__' _Sakura inwardly took a few deep breaths, in a weak attempt to slow down the irregular sounds of her heart pounding in her ears. Luckily she managed to sneak into the classroom, before the bell had rung, though her nerves were starting to increase tenfold as the adrenaline started to pump through her veins as she realised that she was the first to enter the silent, abandoned classroom.

Tapping her fingertips onto the solid oak desk to relieve the anxiety, she took a quick, fleeting glance at the clock. It was rare to see _any_members of the Uchiha males late for anything, literally. This included even Sasuke, who was a complete and utter jackass, there was no denying that. However, that was _way_before the therapist session, where he had spontaneously decided it would be great fun to molest her. Then, Sakura had made one of her main objectives of each day to avoid being in the same room with him, –alone.

The rosette shuddered involuntary at the memory engraved in her mind.

"Remind me again why we have to go to this stupid tutor thing?" She nearly jumped; her wide jade eyes were instantly glued to the door, where the obnoxiously loud voices were coming from. "This is coming from the smartass who got an 'F' in his Chemistry test."

"_Shit-shit-shit-shit.__" _Sakura muttered under her breath, like a mantra of sorts. The rosette quickly looked around the room, to look for any good hiding places, the only plausible idea seemed to be the closet in the back, but seeing as the voices were getting closer, Sakura doubted that she would be able to get across the room in time.

So, without really giving it a second thought, she drove underneath the teacher's desk, which was slightly more cramped than she had initially imagined. Then, seconds later the door burst open, and raucous laugher could be heard pouring into the small room.

Sakura closed her eyes, as she tried to calm down her heart, which was beating so loud that she wouldn't have been surprised if the other occupiers in the room could hear it.

"Looks like the teacher's a no show," One of them stated, with a weary sigh. "Did any of you guys manage to find out who this tutor was?" Another voice appeared; the sounds of the metal legs of the chairs which were scrapped across the floor grated on the pinkette's sensitive ears.

"I heard it was supposedly a kid protégée," Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes, as she tried to move away from the piece of gum stuck underneath the desk. "Jiraiya probably just was over exaggerating, you know how he has a tendency to tell bullshit."

She heard an amused chortle in response. "Well, it looks like this tutor's a no show, so let's just get out of here." The rosette inwardly sighed in relief, as she adjusted her position to a more comfortable one.

Most of the group grunted in agreement, and if the noise of the chairs moving indicated anything –they were _leaving_. Sakura nearly burst into tears of joy, at the prospect of missing out the opportunity of "teaching" a bunch of miscreants. Sure, she would get a bellowing from Tsunade, but she could live with that.

Besides, she could always persuade the blonde with sake. That trick never got old with Tsunade.

Once the door had closed with a quiet swish, the rosette grinned with unconcealed happiness as she crawled out of her temporary hiding spot, and moved to grab her backpack only to freeze with realisation.

There was a small group, sitting leisurely at the back of the classroom, with predatorily smirks directed towards her. Much to her dismay, they weren't just any random "simpleminded" males in the school, but they just happened to be the notorious Uchiha's –who coincidently all harboured an unhealthy obsession with her.

This in turn caused nearly all of the brainwashed girl population of the school to hate her guts in their misguided jealously.

"Sakura-sensei," Tobi chirped out, with that same feigned innocent tone of voice that caused even the most dignified girls to swoon. "Did you think you could hide from us?" In a matter of seconds, he had shifted from the seemingly adorable façade that was Tobi, to the darker, menacing alter-ego that only a select few were aware of.

"We look forward to learning everything you know, Sakura-hime." Itachi purred out, fingering one of her loose strands of hair idly. Sakura squeaked in surprise, having been completely oblivious of how fast they move. (Suspiciously, she had thought they were secretly all ninjas.)

But all joking aside, she tried to take a step back from the offending male, only to bump into another warm –_obviously_ not a wall, she reasoned- living body.

"Now, now Sakura," Sasuke's hot breath fanned the crook of her neck, causing the hairs to stand on end. "I know you're very eager to teach us, but I'm afraid that you'll have to try to control yourself." For a moment, Sasuke had quickly managed to make himself sound more of an asshole, rather than being relatively seductive, like he had originally planned.

And after a brief moment of deliberation, Sakura _knew _she was screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Extremely short, but it's kind of an introduction :3

For the next chapter, you guys can choose who _you _want Sakura to tutor. It can either be:

-Itachi

-Sasuke

-Tobi/Madara

-Izuna

-Obito

-Shisui

I know that I don't really write about Izuna, Obito or Shisui, but I thought that the Uchiha boys just wouldn't work/be the same without them.

Any thoughts? Good or bad, write something in the review box :D I'll try to post the next update by next week, and that will be a **promise! **(Seriously, even though you guys are probably rolling your eyes and think I'm just buffing.)

Remember to vote for your favourite person, and I'll write the results in the next, upcoming chapter (in your reviews)

Saku-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**author notes**: Happy New Year everyone!

Apologises for the late update, life got in the way _again_ like it always does.

Um, for those who aren't aware –I've posted the new edited version of Sasori's date on 20PD:NV. I'm in the midst of writing the Shikamaru chapter, which is proving to be quiet challenging. But I shall prevail…eventually.

Anyway, without further ado, Tobi/Madara won the vote!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Lessons with Delinquents <span>

Chapter 2 

* * *

><p><strong>Date: Monday 10:23am<strong>

**Tutoring: Uchiha Tobi**

**Subject: English**

Sakura stared in bewilderment at the smug male sitting across from her.

How was it possible for this person to be _so _terrible at writing poetry, when he practically proclaimed his 'undying and fiery love for her' and all the other guff that he somehow manages to spout from nowhere?

"Umm, Tobi." She deliberated her next words carefully, as she glanced nervously towards the smiling black haired male, his trademark orange mask laid on the desk. "Has it ever occurred to you that writing about your love for rainbows and talking unicorns has nothing to do with the assisted topic?"

"B-But Tobi was just expressing his love and affection for Sakura-chan!" The male in question babbled, giving the rosette the puppy dog face, to which she in turn shot him an unimpressed, deadpan look.

"As much as I obviously appreciate your compliments Tobi," She said dryly, suppressing the urge to slap her forehead when Tobi grinned in satisfaction, either feigning ignorance or just ignoring her sarcasm.

"It won't help you pass English, Tobi." She looked him dead in the eye, his previously ecstatic expression instantly melted into disappointment and unconcealed misery. He resembled a kicked puppy, much to Sakura's amusement.

"I thought you were supposed to be a nice tutor, Sakura-chan!" The dark haired male whined childishly with a 'cross' look on his face, his arms flailing around him comically. "I'm not here for pleasantries, Tobi." The rosette droned for the umpteenth time that morning, and inwardly took a deep breath when the male in question began to whine about how tedious English was.

In fact, Sakura wasn't even there of her own will. She was practically being forced into this, having been trapped in a room filled with the hungry vultures –Sorry, her bad– Uchiha's; she had managed to assert herself by politely threatening to throw them all out, if they didn't leave willingly. (Albeit, she inwardly felt embarrassed at being the centre of attention –she could never understand how Ino could effortlessly dealt with it.)

Then again, she never did understand Ino entirely to begin with.

"You smell nice, Sakura-chan!" The girl in question's head snapped upwards with lightening speed, as she noticed the proximity between herself and the grinning black haired male. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, as she slowly inched away from the unpredictable male, carefully watching him as if he were a famished lion, ready to pounce at any given moment.

"Tobi, I'm warning you now," She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, schooling her features into a stern look. "If you even _think _about trying to feel me up, I won't hesitate to knock you unconscious, do you understand me?"

"_But _Tobi just wanted to sit next to Sakura-chan," He whimpered, his obsidian orbs widened, creating a façade that shown a distinct similarity to that of the animated film _Bambi_. Inwardly, she face palmed at the dramatics of it all.

"We've already discussed this Tobi," She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, before glancing towards the disheartened boy. "I'm here to help _you _figure out what's going wrong with your subjects, and I can't help you if we don't get any work done, okay?" Slowly, after what it seemed like an eternity waiting, Tobi nodded somewhat reluctantly, as he complied with her requests.

Sakura let out a relived sigh, as she concentrated some of her attention onto arranging the small pile of paperwork. For the time being, she pushed the worry of the Tobi-Madara situation to the back of her mind, with the reassuring thought that the male in question seemed to have calmed down considerably.

Then, it began suspiciously quiet after a moment or two. Every movement that the rosette did seemed deafening in the hushed room, only the sound of the breathing could be heard from the other occupier of the room.

It was only when she took a discrete glance from the corner of her eye that she realized Tobi was busying himself by drawing hearts all over his English book, with a his distinctive handwriting, which read 'Tobi + Sakura chan 4ever' in the middle with a abnormally sized heart enclosed around it.

"What are you doing Tobi?" The male in question quickly snapped his book shut, as if Sakura was completely unaware of what he had written. She suppressed the urge to smile at his child-like antics, as he scratched his head sheepishly, light pink dusting his cheeks in his embarrassment.

"Let's get to work, shall we?" Sakura allowed a smile, as she handed him a worksheet of English grammar. He groaned audibly with disappointment, but nevertheless abided to her request.

'Maybe today wasn't going to be bad after all.' The pinkette mused to herself thoughtfully, with a fleeting glance towards the older male.

* * *

><p><strong>2:30pm<strong>

Despite her initial preconceptions earlier on that day, Tobi had –miraculously- acted like a civilized person during the tutoring period. Sure, they didn't exactly get everything on the agenda finished, but the dark haired male was making good process.

For the time being, it seemed that she didn't have to use her pepper spray which she had learnt from experience to keep on her person at _all times_.

But she wasn't about to let her guard now just yet, especially not around sinister people like Madara around. Sakura shivered involuntary at the mention of his name, ever since her first ever encounter with the happy-go-lucky Tobi's alter ego Madara,

The therapist session with the male was very…enlightening to say the least. 'Don't judge a book by its cover' certainly applied in this situation, as Sakura reminisced in the feeling of guilt from making assumptions about the mirthful Tobi, while clutching her books tightly, her face clouded with regret as she roamed the quiet deserted hallways.

Then, the thought of Madara entered into her mind, and her blood quickly became cold. She licked her lips nervously; her jade eyes were downcast at the slightly chipped, aged flooring.

It was unnerving how much knowledge he knew about her, despite their limited amount of encounters. However, she didn't think that he wasn't capable of gaining information about various people, due to the possibility that he was supposedly some sort of 'mafia boss'.

Sakura scoffed at the mere idea, as she reached her locker. From what Sasuke had told her in the past, Tobi/Madara/whoever the hell he was, the leader crap that he rambled on turned out to be accurate.

Then again, Sasuke _did _also say that Madara was bat-shit crazy.

The pinkette sighed tiredly, as she retrieved several books before continuing on her short journey. But from her own knowledge and experience, the majority of the Uchiha family (at least the members that she knew…personally) were missing some of their sanity.

But heck, she _knew _that they weren't missing any brain cells –which were usually possessed by their hormonal urges (especially by Madara, Itachi _and _Sasuke.) Sakura wasn't stupid, even during her most awful days she was able to tell when someone was pretending that they were 'bad' in a subject. However, surely Tsunade was aware of her current predicament –one of which the blonde had practically forced her into doing.

Every single test or examination the Uchiha's were put through, it was near impossible that any one of them would ever fail. In actual fact, they all frequently passed any tests with flying colours, and were consistently earned the top grades in their individual classes (apart from Sasuke, where Sakura usually did better.)

Anyway, back to the point at hand, the pinkette's interest was drawn to the sole question that had been circling around in her mind all day: why did the Uchiha's need tutoring when they naturally excelled in all of the subjects they all took?

When she attempted to settle her inner turmoil by taking a quick visit to Tsunade's office, the blonde had simply tapped her nose with a sly grin that caused the pinkette's anger to flare up with frustration. As always, her teacher was as useless as ever.

As Sakura turned the corner, her mind lingering elsewhere, she had just barely registered the fact that she was pushed into the cramped, darkened janitor's room. But before she could even voice out her distress, a warm, callused hand covered her mouth.

"Ssh, it's only me Sakura-chan." The girl in question's eyes widened at the familiar, silky tone that had haunted her mind. She suppressed the urge to shiver in fear as he stroked her cheek, as if that simple motion would calm her anxiety.

In spite of being surrounded by pure darkness, she shot the long haired male a death glare, though she was pretty sure she was glaring at his nose due to their major difference in height.

So instead, she settled on sinking her teeth in his hand, hard.

She smirked in satisfaction when he yelped in evident pain; however much to her disappointment, he didn't remove his hand in the process. Instead, he decided to lightly flick her forehead in retaliation.

"Ow—what the hell was that for?" Sakura's voice was muffled, as she continued to glare at the –probably smirking- Uchiha.

Bastard.

"You bit my hand when I was trying to talk to you," Was Madara's 'logical' response, as he attempted to send her a pointed look after removing his hand. "And before you interrupt, even if I hadn't covered your mouth, wouldn't you have screamed anyway?"

"Of course you idiot! Who else would hang around in the janitor's closet?" She all but hissed at him, anger laced in her words as she massaged her forehead.

"I'm sure you can think of _a lot _of reasons why students usually stay in the janitor's closet for a long period of time." For a second, she thought she saw a mischievous glint in his crimson eyes, and inwardly gulped in fear.

"W-Wait a minute here, I'm sure as hell not making out with you of all people!" She distanced herself as far as she could from the suggestive male, her eyes flickering towards the door apprehensively.

She distinctively heard an exasperated sigh being released from the other occupier of the confined room and felt her eye twitch in irritation at the gall of the male.

"I didn't imply anything about making out Sakura," He started off, a slight creak resounded, indicating that he was leaning against the wall. "I assure you that my intentions are honourable, and I only wish to speak to you," He paused in thought for a moment, as if briefly inspecting the room before adding. "Privately."

'Honourable intentions my_ foot,'_ Sakura folded her arms over her chest, as she subtly inched closer to the door. "And pray tell, did you just decide on a whim that you were going to practically shove me into this room?"

"You could say that, yes." He nodded in affirmation, "I've noticed that you've been acting differently around _Tobi _recently," The pinkette paled considerably at this, as the dark haired male slowly approached her, closing the small gap between them.

"And I just wanted to know what was wrong." He glanced down at her, almost caringly enough for Sakura to notice.

"N-nothing's wrong," She insisted, her tone sounding high-pitched while trying to keep eye contact. It proved to be quite difficult, his mysterious crimson orbs were practically smouldering her enough to the point where her face resembled a dark cherry.

"For someone who supposedly has an exceptionally high IQ, you're not a very convincing liar." He chuckled near her ear, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end.

"Says the hypocrite who tries to disguise himself as a teenage boy." She shot him a pointed look in response. He held his hands up, as if surrendering, an exasperated innocent look played on his facial expression.

"Never said I wasn't one," Madara waved it off nonchalantly. "But you never answered my question, Sakura." Again with the smouldering look, she inwardly sighed.

"I'm not sure how to act around you Madara," She pondered for a moment, as she mulled over her following words. "One moment, you're pretending to be Tobi, and then you suddenly turn into Madara…" She trailed off, feeling uncomfortable under the intensity of his stare.

"Why did you take an interest in me completely out of the blue?" Sakura blurted out, her eyes were downcast as she fingered the hem of her shirt nervously.

"I mean, it's not as if I'm particularly interesting, if anything most people think of me as a bookworm…" After taking a moment or two to deliberate her words, she continued. "And you're kind of bat-shit crazy with your bipolar behaviour." It was only after those words were uttered that Sakura inwardly slapped her forehead by her plain ignorance.

She had just brusquely insulted the male, who probably had enough power and influence to crush her—both mentally and physically. The pinkette quietly gulped at that, she should really think first before speaking sometimes. Sakura braved a look at the male in question, as if expecting him to explode with anger.

Instead much to her confusion, he smiled at her –she wasn't sure if it was the dim lighting of the room or simply just an illusion, as she stared at him in unconcealed suspicion.

"You're one of the most honest people I have ever come across," The long haired male tenderly plucked a strand of her hair, toying with it around his fingers. Sakura wasn't even aware that she was holding her breath in anticipation.

"When I first encountered you…as _Tobi_," He spoke somewhat bitterly. "You didn't exactly make it a secret that you were suspicious of my actions, you made that _very _clear from the start." The rosette's cheeks were lightly dusted with pink, embarrassment etched on her face.

"Well, _maybe_ if you hadn't make it your sworn goal to constantly molest me every opportunity you get, I wouldn't have presumed that you were an old, stinking pervert!" The rosette was practically on breaking point. Her mental stability was bordering on bat-shit crazy.

"Now, now Sakura." He leaned closer, enough for her to feel his warm breath hover over her ear. She instantly bristled at the nerve of this man, it was bad enough that the closet was already limited to space –he had to invade her own personal bubble –_just _so that he could attempt to 'woo' her.

Men, she inwardly scowled, were all stupid chauvinistic bastards.

"There's no need to get angry, though I have to say that you look _absolutely _adorable when you get all riled up. It makes me want to eat you all up," He purred huskily into her ear, she shivered in disgust when he lowered his mouth towards her neck, where he planted light butterfly kisses, towards the dreaded path that was her lips.

And Madara was the King of them.

"Madara, get your filthy hands off me!" She all but shrieked in his ear, throwing the male off her person with blatant revulsion. "And to think I thought you were going to start acting like a civilised person," She moved towards the door with haste, her hand reaching out towards the doorknob with anticipation running through her veins.

She was nearly out, just only a few seconds more and—

It was locked.

She was locked in the janitor's closet with the school's secret pervert.

"Why the _fuck _is the door locked you asshole!" She rounded on to the smirking male, who practically dangled the key right in front of her eyes. The sly bastard. He folded his arms over his chest, schooling his features into an innocent façade.

"I assumed that for the sake of your _precious _reputation, you wouldn't want someone to just walk in on us. You know as well as I do how rumours can spread like wildfire at this school." As much as she hated to agree with him, he was ultimately right.

"Well, thanks for clearing that up." She cleared her throat, and then proceeded to hold her hand out expectantly towards the male, who for a few seconds simply stared at it in bewilderment.

"The key, you pervert." Immediately Madara's face was clouded with amusement, and for a moment Sakura inwardly grimaced –as proven in the past, egging him on didn't exactly help the situation, it just fuelled his evident pleasure of exploiting the said situation.

"Why should I give you the key, my beloved Sakura-chan?" He taunted her with glee; the pinkette gritted her teeth in annoyance. "It almost makes me think that you don't enjoy my company," At this he pouted, as he gestured for her to come closer, as if she was going to comfort him.

_Not in this lifetime, buddy._ She shot him a deadpan look in response.

"Oh I don't know Madara," The pinkette feigned an innocent tone, as she let out a sigh. "Maybe if you weren't such a douchebag, I wouldn't have such low standards of you." The male in question frowned at this for a few seconds, before the insufferable smirk made its way onto his face.

"Then I would assume that a few more hours of bonding time wouldn't hurt us, Sa-ku-ra." Then, in a matter of seconds, the rosette wasn't able to process fully the fact that he practically pounced on her. Her neck was attacked with his hot, fiery kisses; he towered over her petite frame as he trapped her against the wall, thus preventing any attempt of escape.

She was assaulted by the strong, distinctive scent of his cologne, but restrained herself from cranking her neck away, consequently allowing Madara 'more space' to kiss her with. Sakura gritted her teeth in frustration –how could she even let the situation come to this?

She had to restore damage control, and _fast_.

So, without much thinking involved, she acted accordingly by kneeing the unsuspecting male in the crotch hard. Sakura smirked with triumph as he crumbled to the ground, groaning in pain as he writhed in agony.

In her unconcealed joy of being freed and comforted by the fact that his lips were no longer on her skin –causing unwanted tingles and goose bumps to erupt over her body –she blamed the female hormones. She unlocked the door –after carefully plucking it out of Madara's grasp, she had to be cautious in case he were to snatch her back.

He was reduced to a pathetic, feeble weakling because of _her _doing. Almost instantly, she felt the relief melt away, only for guilt and shame to wash over her. Sakura bit her lip; she glanced over her shoulder to see the male struggling to stand up and inwardly winced.

'_You're far too lenient on him –he deserved it!'_ The little voice at the back of her mind hissed. The rosette easily ignored it, as she pushed the door open wider –just in case he were to try any funny business, she could still try to make her escape.

She extended her hand towards the male, who paused for a moment in his pain to stare at it in suspicion and suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. If anyone should be suspicious –it should be _her_, considering that she was nearly raped a few minutes ago!

"Don't give me that look Madara," Sakura schooled her features into a stern look. "Either you accept that you were in the wrong, or I leave you here. It's your decision." She gave him her ultimate, as she raised an pink eyebrow. He appeared to be conflicted for a moment, emotions roamed freely on his face for all to see.

"Okay, you're right." He shrugged, his crimson eyes boring into her, a strange vulnerable look habiting there. "I shouldn't have thrown myself onto you…but as you can tell I simply have no control of my actions when you look so…" He trailed off, his facial expression momentarily clouded, his eyes were glazed over.

"Adorable?" She supplied dryly, shooting a sceptical look in his general direction.

He smiled at her, leaning forward to brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "No, no my dear Sakura-chan. Adorable doesn't quiet cut it, it's not enough to describe you." He shook his head, placing his finger on his chin thoughtfully. Sakura raised an eyebrow in mild interest.

"You're simply irresistible." He breathed, his half lidded eyes staring down at her with such intensity that it nearly caused the pinkette to gasp in surprise. Madara hovered just over her ear, his warm breath causing a tingling sensation to ripple through her skin.

"Take care of yourself Sakura-chan," The long haired male moved swiftly, as he planted an affectionate kiss on her forehead, before disappearing into the hallway, a slight spring in his step.

'Geez, he's full of surprises today' Once of her stupor, she shook her head as a small chuckle emitted from her person. She walked out of the small room, only to realise that the other students were starting to pour out of their individual classrooms quickly.

It was only after she noticed on more than one occasion, when multiply girls giggled, and gestured in her direction, that her clothes were ruffled, her hair tousled and the lipstick on her lips smudged. All of which could only suggest one logical explanation.

Inwardly, she inwardly cursed the –probably smug, Uchiha as she made a beeline for the girls' toilet.

Chauvinistic bastard indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>author notes<strong>: Again, apologises for the _really _late update. I hope that this makes up for my absence!

I know that some of you were sceptical of the whole Tobi/Madara situation. But I wanted to write them as the same person, but obviously as co-existing personalities. It gives a kind of edge to the character, I think anyway.

And since he turned out to be the most popular, in terms of voting, I decided to write about both!

Now, I'm considering turning this into a multiply-chapter fic, depending on if you guys want me to write about each Uchiha male being paired up with Sakura.

And to ask a question that was raised in one of the reviews: Yes, you can consider this fiction as a sequel to 'TST'. Except of course, it's only Uchiha males, because they all don't get enough love as they deserve.

Finally, please vote for who you want to see in the next chapter!

Itachi

Sasuke

Izuna

Obito

Shisui

Again, I cannot even begin to thank each and every one of you readers who have supported me throughout my time at fanfiction! You guys are the best, seriously.

Saku-chan


	3. Chapter 3

**word** **count**: 2,907

**votes**:

Itachi (**6**)

Sasuke (3)

Shisui (5)

Obito (2)

Izuna (3)

**warning**: _Major_ OCC-ness

**author notes**: Apologies for the _really _late update guys (for some reason, I had some troubles logging in yesterday), I've got an assessment week in school soon so I'll be busy with school work. Unfortunately, my exam month is approaching soon so it is inevitable that updates will be less frequent than they are now—which aren't all that frequent anyway…

Apologizes for any/all mistakes in this chapter, especially the French speech—I used Google Translation, so the sentences might not be all that accurate.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Lessons with Delinquents<strong>

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p><strong>Date: Wednesday 9:24<strong>

**Tutoring: Uchiha Itachi**

**Subject: French**

"It's unusual for Itachi-san to be late." Sakura mused to herself, as she casted her eyes towards the door in concern. It was true that the silent, composed member of the Uchiha family was consistently punctual for all his other assigned classes.

Maybe he was ill? She nibbled her lip subconsciously, idly twirling her chewed pencil around her fingers. That was a slim possibility considering that Itachi had an immaculate attendance record, he obviously wouldn't miss one tutoring lesson that could affect his report overall, seeing as the Uchiha's father was _very _insistent on having a perfect all-around record.

Having said that, it didn't make sense to her why any of the Uchiha males even required to be tutored. Surely if they were encountering any problems with their studies, they could have hired professional tutors that actually _knew _what they were doing, and it wasn't exactly like they couldn't afford it.

After all, they were _all_ renowned, sophisticated business men. From what Sakura had gathered, they were in possession of their own police force, hospital and other profitable institutions.

But as far as she was concerned, business didn't really interest her all that much and she didn't hide that fact from any of them. However, instead of deterring them –they still remained adamant about pursing her, goodness knows why.

"Sakura-hime, are you alright? You were spacing out," The male in question who had become the bane of her existence popped into view, his inky mystifying eyes boring into her with unveiled concern. Her eyes widened in surprise as she snapped her head up with lightening speed, causing her to wince slightly due to the effect of whiplash.

"Y-Yes, thanks for asking Itachi-san," Sakura offered a sheepish smile, as she easily dismissed his evident worrying with a swift flourish of her hand.

"Please accept my most deepest apologises for my lateness, Sakura-hime. Unfortunately, there was some unfinished business that I had to attend to." With that said, he shot her a striking smile that flaunted his god-like demeanour.

Inner Sakura had fainted from excessive amounts of swooning, with the host inwardly sighing in relief—now it would be a-bit quiet for a short while.

"Now, I'm sure that you must have gained an appetite from all the waiting Sakura-hime," He presented her with a medium sized hamper with French-themed foods, ranging from freshly cooked baguettes, pain du chocolat to a handful of crispy looking croissants. The pinkette paused in her musing to admire the appetizing cuisine, in comparison to her soggy, tasteless porridge that she had for breakfast earlier on that morning.

"Itachi-san, you shouldn't have gone to all this trouble!" Sakura managed to snap out of her trance, as her logical side reached the surface. She knew that he came from a middle-class background, so he was already accustomed to eating a variety of different cuisines due to all the travelling during the school holidays to attend to business matters.

"Nonsense, my dear." He passed her a cup of hot chocolate, as he settled down in his chair with his own drink in hand. "Consider this as my apology; I would have contacted the office sooner if I had known I would be running late this morning." He grumbled towards the end, as he took a long gulp of his black coffee.

Sakura covered her mouth with one of the heart decorated—she noticed with slight annoyance—napkins, successfully concealing her muffled laughter. Despite Itachi's overall frosty, calculating behaviour that he presented the rest of the student body, he never failed to shower her with unnecessary compliments and extravagant gifts. The change in his personality now closely resembled a pouting child; it was amusing to say the least.

"Don't beat yourself up about this, Itachi-san. I can understand if you've got other commitments that you have to attend to," The pinkette tried to console him, as she shifted her eyes towards the male apprehensively. He let out a dejected sigh before his eyes roamed over her with idle interest, and the familiar feeling of being a deer caught in the headlights sprang into mind with his smouldering, predator-like gaze.

She nearly gulped in fear at the prospect of getting molested by an Uchiha male—again.

He abruptly stood up, causing his chair to topple over. Sakura winced at the harsh sound, but he appeared to be unfazed as his eyes were stuck firmly on her. The dark haired male stalked around the table, all the while the pink haired girl was past confused.

"Oh ma chérie, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter une belle fille comme vous?" **(1)** Out of the blue, he delicately plucked her petite hand as he placed a chaste kiss onto her bare knuckle. In an instant, the pinkette felt her face heat up from the unexpected intimate contact, as she quickly averted her eyes away in her embarrassment.

Awkwardly, she cleared her throat as she tried to slip her hand away from his grasp. "Itachi-san, as much as I appreciate your display of…gratitude. This sort of behaviour is inappropriate." Sakura mustered up all of the courage in her to stare at him dead straight in the eye.

Which, after hearing something like that—and having the full, complete attention of one of the school's heartthrob without fainting—was a very tough feat to accomplish indeed.

It was hard to believe that he even needed to be tutored in French, then again—practically _none _of the Uchiha males should even consider tutoring, considering that they were deemed prodigies since their birth (no exaggeration there, literally.)

"I'm sorry, Sakura-hime. " He murmured softly. The pink haired girl's face softened slightly, guilt gnawed at her conscience for berating him. Itachi wasn't the type of person who would openly sexually assault her at every possible opportunity—cough—_Madara_—cough—

She brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear nervously, as she took a quick glance at the silent male, who had taken up the space in his previously abandoned chair, while deliberating her next words. "Listen, Itachi-san there's something that I've been meaning to ask for a while."

The male in question's eyes raised to clash with her own timid verdant orbs with a considerable amount of curiosity, as he inclined his head to signal for her to continue. She hesitated for a moment, inwardly coaxing herself just to spit it out—otherwise she would just be making a fool out of herself.

"You'd probably think I'm being paranoid, but I was just wondering why you of all people required tutoring? I mean it's not as if you're missing any brain cells, you're by far the most intellectual sane person out of your relatives that I actually don't mind spending time with!" The pinkette sighed, as she folded her arms over her chest, oblivious to the slight surprised look on Itachi's face.

"You're saying that you prefer my company other theirs, Sakura-hime?" There was evident disbelief in tone, enough so to force the pink haired girl to turn her attention back to him. She furrowed her eyebrows together, tilting her head to the side slightly in thought.

"Well yeah, compared to your perverted family, you're a courteous gentleman," She smiled, as she shuffled through her paperwork unaware of the brief shocked look that flashed on the black haired male's face, which vanished as quick as it had appeared.

"Merci mademoiselle."**(2)** He let out a deep throated chuckle, causing the pinkette's neck hairs to stand on end. She inwardly squirmed at the mere sound, as she attempted to smoulder her inner fan-girl impulses. "J'ai aussi profiter de votre entreprise ... immensément,"**(3)**

Sakura simply raised one eyebrow with an unimpressed look. "If you're trying to woo me, Itachi, then I'm sorry to disappoint but pretending to need a tutor for French won't work with me." With that been said, she took a bite out of her croissant.

"Alors je crois que je vais continuer d'essayer, Sakura-hime. _" _**(4)**He shot her a smile, as he reached out to caress her hand gently.

"You're delusional." The pinkette in question simply shot him a dry look in response, as she none-too-kindly shoved some translation worksheets in his direction with a huff.

* * *

><p><strong>1:00<strong>

"Itachi-san, we've already been over this." Sakura stated for the umpteenth time that day as she shot the male a sceptical look.

The male in question sighed, brushing back a stray strand of ebony hair out of his eyes. The mere motion would have instantly caused the majority of the girl population in the school to swoon.

For the rose-haired girl, however, she would rather strangle him. In his sleep, she mused with delight. Though, she knew that if she wanted to get into medical school, she would have to be on her absolute _best _behaviour, meaning that the bothersome Uchiha—unfortunately—was saved.

"Sakura-hime, our love cannot be hidden away from the rest of the world, we must proclaim from the rooftops and—"

"Elope to Paris?" Sakura supplied dryly.

'Oh Sakura-hime!" Itachi leapt to his feet dramatically, posing his usual 'prince' stance whenever he was about to declare his 'undying' love for her. Sakura inwardly face palmed, she was missing her lunch hour to tutor _this _lunatic?

Fate must be taking amusement out of her situation, either that or Tsunade had installed secret cameras and was laughing at her.

Either one was deemed possible in her option.

"I always knew that you would come to your senses one day, I just didn't expect it to be now," He laid one hand over his eye, as a lone spotlight shone down on him. Sakura squinted her eyes, much to her annoyance due to the lack of lighting in the room.

"But, I'll think you'd be happy to know that I'm already prepared." The dark haired male murmured softly, almost too quiet enough for the rosette to hear it. She furrowed her eyes in confusion, what the heck is this guy on about—was the first thought to pop in her mind.

However, the moment that he moved to reach into his back pocket caused her to freeze up entirely. No, he wasn't going to do what she _thought _he was going to do right?

_The _Uchiha Itachi was going to propose to _her _of all people?

She waited with bated breath as he brought out the small velvety box, her apple-green irises narrowed in suspicion. Itachi bestowed his obsidian orbs towards her form with a charming 1000 watt smile, as he extended the petite box-sized object in her direction.

"Sakura-hime, I want you to have this as a token of my affection." He said smoothly, as if conversing about the weather. The girl in question hesitated to take the present, as she struggled to meet the male's eyes.

"Is this what I think it is?" After what it seemed like an eternity in silence, she voiced her opinion somewhat confidently.

He raised an eyebrow in response, but uttered nothing as he nudged the object into her hand. The pinkette tried to fight off the blush that lightly dusted her cheeks, as she reluctantly accepted his 'token of affection' as he so _lovingly _dubbed.

It was a simple garnet coloured box with soft translucent material wrapped neatly wrapped into a bow. The secret girl inside her squealed at the effort that Itachi must have gone through, but all that mushy and unrequited feelings were immediately squashed by the rational, logical-thinking side of the pinkette.

She took a long breath of air before plucking every ounce of confidence that she had left in her body, before she slid the lid off—her heartbeat pounding at a rapid pace in anticipation, the sound of _bump-ba-bump_ sounded like deafening thumps in the eerily silent classroom.

Then, it took a moment for the pinkette to realise one very important detail, the object that was contained in the box wasn't a sparkly luxurious engagement ring but–

"…What is this?" Her tone coated with slight confusion, as she shifted her apple-green irises towards the suddenly grinning male beside her. He folded his arms over his chest with an overbearing sense of smugness, the pink haired girl attempted to smoulder the urge to strangle him as her eye twitched in evident annoyance.

"_Those _my dear Sakura-hime are love letters." He informed with an undeniable sum of brightness, it was a strange comparison to the silent and calculating image that he displayed to the other existing population of the school.

"Love letters." The girl in question reiterated with monotone, as she glanced over the paper with his distinctive, elegant handwriting, little hearts framing it prettily.

"Yes, Sakura-hime," He smiled tenderly at her, the same dazzling smile that could instantly cause even the most dignified of women to melt into a puddle of goo. "I think you'd be happy to know that I wrote those letters every hour we weren't together."

She had a double-take as she halted in her actions of glancing through the papers to stare at him in complete and utter disbelief. "What? _Every _hour?"

"Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Sakura-hime."**(5)** He leaned forward on the desk, as he lightly peck her cheek and remained in that stance for a longer period of time than she should have allowed before he returned to his previous position back to reveal a small smile.

"You've got far too much time on your hands, Itachi-san." Sakura sighed, but nevertheless a grin broke out on her face as she let out a giggle.

Inner Sakura, by this point was currently inactive due to being unconscious and heavy nose bleeding.

* * *

><p><strong>author notes<strong>: As you all can probably tell, Itachi is very much OOC. For those who haven't read 'The School Therapist'—_some more shameless advertising going on here_— you must be wondering why Itachi is slightly more crazy than usual.

For some reason, I can actually imagine Itachi being like Sanji (One Piece) or even Tamaki (Ouran High School Host Club). It's strange I know, but I really enjoyed writing this chapter with a more talkative Itachi, instead of him being all 'Emo mode on: Hn'.

Right, I know this is supposed to be an UchihaSakura fic' but I was wondering if any of you wanted a non-Uchiha male in here? Consider if a bonus chapter, if you will :) You can vote for any of the remaining Uchiha males _or _any of the other Naruto characters in the anime.

Anyway, I hope you guys liked reading this :D I know I'm terrible at updating, but I managed to take some time out to write this up because I know what it's like waiting for someone who takes _ages _to update their stories.

**Translations**: (Again, I apologies for any mistakes, I'm not a fluent French speaker)

Oh ma chérie, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter une belle jeune fille comme vous ? – Oh my darling, what have I done to deserve a lovely girl such as yourself ?

Merci mademoiselle – Thank you Miss

J'ai aussi profiter de votre entreprise ... immensément – I also enjoy your company...immensely

Alors je crois que je vais continuer d'essayer – Then I guess I'll have to keep trying

Joyeuse Saint-Valentin – Happy Valentine's Day

Take care guys!

Saku-chan


End file.
